


A guide to relaxation

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Books, Levitation, M/M, Magic, Training, falls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Billy hits a figurative wall learning how to fly, Teddy gets creative and more than a bit bookish trying to help him get over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A guide to relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://egg-noodle.tumblr.com/post/93851440928/and-then-billy-loses-concentration-and-falls-on) piece of fanart by [egg-noodle](http://egg-noodle.tumblr.com/). Written with the artist's permission and dedicated to them.

Despite not having known each other for long and being a couple for even less time, there wasn't much Teddy would refuse Billy. Of course, it helped that Billy wasn't the type of person to abuse that dedication and good-will, and so Teddy was more than happy to offer his assistance when the aspiring mage hit a dead-end with his magical studies, that is, if one could even call it that.  
They were in Teddy's house, taking advantage of yet another late night his mom spent in the office, so no one was there to question the blue light that filled the living room on occasion. Despite the light show, however, no actual magic took place, at least not of the intended kind, and Billy ultimately threw his hands up in despair.  
  
"I give up". he declared before leaning back until he laid on the floor, surrounded by the self-help books they commandeered from Mrs. Altman's study. Teddy's brows furrowed as he watched his boyfriend, the heels of whose palms were digging into his eyes.  
"Apparently, _floating_ is one thing I cannot _visualize_ well enough." The self deprecating statement was accompanied by the sound of a book being flipped closed before Billy tossed it into an ever growing pile of books he deemed worthless in his frustration. Teddy winced when that triggered an avalanche, leaving the books in an even greater mess than before. Noticing that, Billy winced as well.  
"I'll help you clean it up later."  
  
"That's really the last thing you should worry about right now." Teddy said softly and brushed his hand over Billy's tousled hair. "Relax and try again?"  
  
Billy pushed himself up with a growl and reached for the nearest book. He flipped through the pages with no intention of even glancing at the content. "I've tried, what, twelve times by now? More?"  
  
"Probably more." Teddy nodded and was rewarded with a glare. He smiled back softly in a peace offering and it was well received as the next moment Billy deflated, hands over his eyes and posture slumped.  
  
"Ugh, this is frustrating... and the worst part is I let it out on you when you don't deserve it."  
  
Teddy's smile widened and he ruffled Billy's hair lightly.  
"I can take this much--"  
  
Billy rested his hand on Teddy's forearm and tilted his head in his direction. "You shouldn't have to. I'm sorry."  
  
Teddy's hand slid to the back of Billy's neck, thumb rubbing gently behind his ear. "Apology accepted." He reassured and watched Billy's face until he realized Billy was twitching. Confused, Teddy simply stared when Billy fended his hand away.  
  
"It's- it's a sensitive spot." Billy explained and rubbed the back of his neck before shivering.  
Teddy snickered fondly.  
  
"I've learned something new! Don't worry, I won't do it again."  
  
"No no no, _do_ , just... not _now_..."  
  
Teddy quirked a brow at the bashful tone Billy used but when the mage looked away, cheeks painting, Teddy got the hint.  
"...will do." He promised before appreciating Billy's embarrassed state a short while longer. Teddy then decided to spare him and turned his attention to one of the discarded books.  
"So getting back on track..."  
  
Billy's gratitude was almost tangible when he looked back at Teddy who continued, book held in both hands.  
  
"Maybe we're approaching this from the wrong angle. If you tried this so many times and it didn't work--"  
  
"Insanity is trying the same thing and expecting different results."  
At the blank stare Teddy gave him, Billy hunched his shoulders.  
"Albert Einstein."  
  
"Well he _was_ a smart guy." Teddy agreed before holding the book up. "Which means _this_ isn't the way to go."  
  
"What _is_ , then?" Billy sighed.  
  
"We've been focusing on envisioning it, but what if the problem isn't the, er, _how_? The other spells you've tried worked for the most part--"  
  
"I'll fix it, I swear." Billy grumbled and looked at the scorched pillow in the corner. Teddy chose not to go down that path right then.  
  
"My point is, you _can_ do stuff, so rereading entire chapters about conjuring a mental image is a waste of both our time. What if it's the _what_ you're missing? Like, focusing too much on form instead of essence, something like that."  
  
"Like, what, an art-block?" Billy frowned.  
  
"Yes, an art block! You have the technique down, now what you need is _inspiration_. Hang on..." Teddy scrambled to his feet, leaving a slightly worried Billy on the floor.  
  
"You're not going to fetch your comic books, are you?"  
  
"Nah... no offense, but it's too much potential collateral damage."  
  
Billy shrugged and nodded. He couldn't argue with that.  
  
"No, I've got something better. Wait here."  
  
Billy watched Teddy disappear down the hall before looking around him. Teddy seemed to have a plan, but that didn't mean Billy couldn't brainstorm in the meanwhile, right? He ran his hand over a random book's cover and let himself get lost in thought. Change the way he approached this, was it? Alright... it was worth a shot.  
  
-x-  
  
Teddy found himself again in his mother's study, going over the cramped rows of books. Think, Teddy, he berated himself. Billy needed something to inspire him, jump-start his imagination, and Teddy knew that somewhere between the real-estate articles and paperback novels he'd find something useful. The shelves he had access to offered nothing of use as they already ransacked the self-help books earlier, and so Teddy glanced at the door out of habit before stretching his limbs, bringing himself up to the top shelf. There wasn't as much dust there as he feared, and the books that remained seemed actually quite promising. One hand pressed against the ceiling for balance, Teddy pulled out a thick book in a brown cover.  
  
"Meditation, huh?" He read the title before skimming the description on the back. He nodded to himself then, happy with the find. If it wouldn't inspire Billy, it should at least help him relax. Eager to share the loot, Teddy pulled away from the bookcase and almost fell, having forgotten about his longer-than-usual limbs. He had a safe and quiet landing, thankfully, and decided to keep that awkward incident to himself before returning to the living room.  
  
"Alright, I found this book--" He said, eyes trained on the item he moved from one hand to the other. "It's not precisely it, but I think it could... help..." He finally looked up but Billy wasn't on the floor, seeing how he was at least a foot above it. He was floating- Billy was floating! - eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. Finally acknowledging Teddy's return, Billy opened his eyes, the usually brown orbs glowing a bright blue. He smiled at first, a simple gesture before it developed into a grin. He pushed himself up or rather, willed himself up, his movements fluid and smooth as though he was swimming. Gravity had no hold over him, and Teddy noted the way in which Billy's hair and clothes fit the imagery, waving around him as though he truly was submerged underwater. Billy moved closer to Teddy then, a soft, somewhat giddy smile on his lips. He rested a hand over Teddy's shoulder, anchoring himself. He looked like a merman, Teddy caught himself thinking and felt his cheeks paint at the thought, silly and bashful.  
  
"Billy..." He whispered, only to have Billy press three fingers over his lips. Teddy swallowed his words even when that hand retreated and instead he had Billy's lips covering his own. Teddy let out a soft breath before pulling back, lips still tingling and pulled into a goofy smile. He was about to offer praise either for the kiss or the feat or just how amazing Billy was, certainly joy at the other's success, but Teddy managed to notice that when Billy opened his eyes the magical glow was gone.  
The next moment a loud thud was heard when Billy found himself on the floor, and Teddy wasted not a second before rushing to get some ice.  
  
-x-  
  
"Does it hurt bad?" Teddy asked and pressed the bag of ice to the side of Billy's head. The other teen held another bag to his shoulder and refused to look at Teddy.  
  
"You mean other than my pride?" He muttered, voice bitter and on the edge of humiliated.  
  
"That wasn't a graceful landing, I'll give you that." Teddy agreed before leaning down to kiss Billy's hand over the ice pack on his shoulder. "But hey, at least you actually achieved lift-off! That's new!"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure Kang will be oh so amazed and in awe of my prowess."  
  
"Hey, cut yourself some slack." Teddy demanded with a frown and lowered the ice bag from Billy's head so to keep Billy from hiding behind it. "You've only recently discovered your powers, and that's why you're training, we're _all_ training no matter how long we've had our powers. You'll get better from here on out, promise."  
  
"I guess..." Billy relented before a glint appeared in his eyes, one Teddy knew by then. It usually meant good things - usually.  
  
"Hey, when I get the hang of this... are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
Teddy quirked a brow, looking at Billy suspiciously. "I think so, Brain, but how are we going to fit the elephants in the trunk?"  
  
Billy snorted and shook his head before leaning closer, voice low. "I'm thinking... Spider-Man kisses."  
  
Teddy's eyes widened and he could swear his heart skipped a bit at the prospect. " _Yes_ ", He replied eagerly, right before he narrowed his eyes. "But first, how about you manage to not fall? I like kissing you midair, don't get me wrong, but-"  
  
"But-" Billy interjected only to stop in favor of wincing when Teddy pressed the ice-bag against his head again. "It's not worth it?"  
  
"Not when instead of cuddling we're busy tending to your bruises, no."  
  
"How's that for motivation?"  
  
"Yep yep. I'm worth it and you know it."  
  
"Ha!"  
  
The playful exchange continued for a while before Teddy turned to the task of cleaning up their mess and, despite Billy's insistence, did so alone. Teddy turned occasionally to check on Billy who was lying on the couch, and found he was excited about what else his boyfriend could do. Floating like he did earlier, Teddy couldn't help but find a certain beauty to it, but he decided to keep that bit of information to himself for the time being. He preferred to share it under better circumstances, when Billy was in less pain and could properly get flustered and sheepish about it. Until then, Teddy was more than willing to play house.  
  
"Kiss it better" Billy pouted.  
  
"Yes, dear" Teddy replied and obliged.  
Playing house wasn't bad, either, after all.  
  



End file.
